


Happy Little Miracle

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: People make mistakes. It's what makes them human.Mistakes can be forgiven.Does getting pregnant also count?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ## !!!READ DESCRIPTION THOUROGHLY!!!  
> ## !!!ESPECIALLY THE WARNING!!!
> 
> Thic fic is based on a small idea I had about a hurt/comfort scene between Damian and Jon. There isn't anything in here that's graphic so it's safe to read. There aren't any curse words either.
> 
> The song in the story is an original that I wrote just for the fic; it's called 'The Dawn'.
> 
> Edit: here's the link to the song:  
> https://youtu.be/xKmA9dB6w8s  
> I thought I had it posted, turns out I didn't lol
> 
> I was going to use a different song, but I decided against that idea.
> 
>  
> 
> ## !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> This is an Omegaverse fic with omega!Damian. It is centered around it and it carries the plot. If you do not like it, then you are welcomed to leave.
> 
> There's also a bit of Clark yelling at the beginning, but worry not, it will be resolved soon.
> 
> Part 2 is on the way.

"No! You are too young to be a father!"

"I'm turning eighteen next month, dad, I-"

"I don't care! And you!" Clark yelled, turning to look at Damian who flinched at his stare. "You should have been more careful!"

"I was in heat-" He tried to defend himself.

"And you weren't thinking straight!" That got a pained look on Jon's face. Damian immediately tried to comfort him.

"No, Jon, it's not like that-"

"Enough!" He turned and grabbed his son's hand, dragging him away. "We're going home. You both are too young to become parents. Think about what you did and how you're going to correct it." And with that, he slammed the door, Jonathan looking behind and trying to get away from his dad's iron grip.

"Damian..." Bruce had been silent, watching the fight unfold. He should've said something.

Gently, he placed his hand on his son's shoulder to try and comfort him. He only shrugged it off.

The adult looked hurt, but he wasn't stopping there. His son was off worse. His boyfriend's father just dragged him off, probably broken their relationship for them, and he just learned that he was with child just _days_ ago.

So, he stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, bringing him close to his chest. This time, Damian turned around almost instantly, hugging his father tightly.

°•'°•'°•'°•'

Midnight.

It's been _hours_ since the fight and Damian still wasn't over it.

Once the small hug fest with his father was done, he locked himself up in his room and hasn't come out since. Alfred would come and go to check on him and bring him food, but honestly, he was anything but hungry.

His nest was a mess as he kept rearranging it every ten minutes. It just never felt _right_. He and Jon made the nest before they moved on to... oher... activities- and now he just cannot get the blankets and shirts and jackets and trousers and all the pillows to cooperate.

He sighed in frustration as he threw the pillow he'd been trying to add in the pile to the edge of his bed, grabbing a jacket and burying his face in it. It was Jon's, mind you. The alpha's scent was still fresh since he took it off to add to the pile barely a week and a half ago. His own scent was slowly mixing in, but he didn't mind. He liked how both of them smelled together.

There was a tap on his window.

He looked to sew if it would rain, but the clouds that were in the sky was small and scarce so that couldn't be it.

_**Must've been a bird then.** _

He looked down at the blue jacket in his hands, taking another huge breath as he buried his face in it again. He could almost feel Jon beside him. 

Another tap.

He looked up again..

_**Birds can be stupid.** _

He looked down again.

Third tap.

_**Okay, that's enough.** _

He stood up with the jacket in one hand, going up to the window to see what the hell was happening outside. Before he could reach it, though, a rock whizzed last his face as it broke a part od the window very close to the handle.

There was a knock on the door.

Quickly, the young adult turned to hide the damage just as Alfred opened the door.

"Sir?" He asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Alfred, I'm fine." He smiled slightly. "Just went to let in a little air."

The butler stared on for a minute. "I understand that you are upset, young master," He tried to choose his words carefullt. "But please, don't take it out on the windows." Damian looked down, defeated. You cannot hide _anything_ from Alfred Pennyworth.

"Yes, Alfred."

"Shall I bring you a warm cup of milk with honey, sir? That used to cheer you up when you were little."

"No, thank you Alfred." He looked up, a genuine but sad smile lm his face. "I'd like to go to sleep right now. Today has been stressful." He rubbed his slighrlt red eye, not just for show.

"As you wish." The butler bowed his head slightly and went to close the door. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Alfred."

Silence for a few moments.

Immediately, once he deemed it safe, he ran and opened the window, knowing exactly who it was that broke it.

" _Jon!_ " He whisper yelled, his eyes furuous.

"Hi, Dames..." The other smiled sheepishly, coming out from his hiding spot behind a tree.

" _What are you doing!?_ " He asked, his hand clutching the windowsill. He was leaning so far out he was almost going to fall.

" _I wanted to see you!_ "

" _By braking my **window**!?_"

" _I didn't know how else to call you-!_ "

" _On my **phone,** , maybe!?_"

A light turned on in the room just by the one under Damian's.

" _Hide!_ " The omega said, slight worry etched into his brows.

Looking around, and having no time to run back to the trees, Jon jumped into the bushes in front of the wall, curling up as best he could. Damian rolled his eyes, face palming.

_**He's your boyfriend and you love him. He's also the father to your child.** _

Something dawned on him then.

He didn't have time to think of it, though, as Richard opened the window and looked out, seeing his baby brother leaning on the windowsill of his bedroom. His curious look turned sympathetic.

"Hey, little D." He said softly, mimicking Damian's pose. "You doin' okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah." The omega replied, rubbing his face with his palm. "Just wanted some fresh air." He leaned his cheek on his opened hand, looking down at his brother with a tired smile.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late."

"I won't." And with that, the alpha closed the window and went back inside.

Damian counted to ten before, looking down at the hushes with an angered expression again.

" _Jon!_ " He whisper yelled.

The shrub shuffled a little before a mop of black hair popped out. Lifting his head, the teen smiled up at him boyfriend, the latter rolling his eyes.

" _Come on, already._ " The omega said.

Witg a curt nod, the alpha placed his hands on the old wooden fence decorated with vines on the wall and began to climb up. He was in the room in less than half a minute, met with the sight of his boyfriend curled up in their nest. His heart warmed.

_**He didn't take it down.** _

Quietly, he walked over, standing by the bed. When Damian moved to the side, he took that as an 'okay' and climbed in, wrapoing the other up in his arms.

They were quiet for a good ten minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

"Is it really true?" Damian almost missed the question. He was half way asleep, the scent of the alpha enveloping him nicely, a safe feeling washing over him.

Slowly, he turned to the other side, stuffing his hand bellow the sheets and pulling out a pregnancy test. He repositioned where he was before and gave Jon the test. The latter took it in his hands, seeing as it read positive.

"I got five more if you don't believe me." His chuckle was barely audible.

The alpha dropped his hand, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. He was going to be a dad.

"Jon?" He was brought back to reality by green eyes staring at him, the omega leaning on his elbows to get a good look at his companion. "You okay?"

"Y- Yeah," He replied, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I'm good. Just... thinking..." He said honestly. He removed his arm and looked at Damian seriously. "What are you gonna do?" His voice was meek, quiet, almost like he was afraid to speak louder.

"Keep it." The omega replied after a second. He's had enough time to think about what he was going to do, and killing an innocent being who hasn't even developed a face is not a choice. He was going to give life to this child and teach it how to live it, make sure that it has all the love in the world.

"Oh." Jon said. "Okay.".

"You're not upset?" His eyes held a little nervousness.

"No, of course not." He smiled, brushing his hand over Damian's cheek. The omega nuzzled into it. "I mean, yeah, dad it right, but I don't wanna miss this... opportunity either. I mean- I'm gonna be a dad!" He sat up, getting exited.

"Shh!" Dispite his warning, the omega chuckled at the alpha. He can be such a kid sometimes.

"I'm gonna be a dad..." The latter repeated again, softer this time.

There was a moment of silence.

His eyes widened.

"I'm gonna be a dad..." His voice wavered, Damian sporting a concerned look. "I'm gonna be a _dad_?!" His hands went to his hair, his face becominf terrified.

"Shhh!!" Immediately, he placed a hand over the other's mouth, looking at the door to make sure no one was coming.

He turned back to Jon, looking at him with more concern. The teen was starting to hyoerventalate.cBoth of them had enough time to reflect on the recent events that occurred, yet neither really got the grasp od what it all meant. Seems the alpha finally did.

"Shh- Shh.." Damian shushed, bringing Jon's face between his neck and shoulder were his scent gland was. He produced sweet and calming pheromones all the while rubbing his back. "Breathe, Jon." He said, tightening his grip over his head ever so slightly.

The alpha's arms wound themselves around the other's chest and waist, holding him as tightly as he could. He took deep breathes, starting to calm down.

They were like that for a few minutes, holding and comforting each other.

"Dami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing me the song?"

"Jonathan." He said, slightly annoyed as he rolled his eyes. "That was your fifth grade English assignment, are you serious?"

"Please?" Blue pleading eyes looked at him, his bottom lip slightly trembling. He rolled his eye again.

"Fine." The omega said, pulling the teens head back in the crook of his neck. Honestly.

He felt the smile on his skin so he flicked his head, yet it never wavered. He smiled a little himself.

He took a deep breath and began softly.

 _The sun is setting_  
_And the sky is turning dark._  
_The moon is rising_  
_And the stars light up like sparks._

The hand in Jon's hair started to pet it gently, nuzzling his cheek to the other's temple. 

_The clouds are clearing_  
_And the wind is breezing by._  
_The trees are calming_  
_And the birds who fly high._  


_The ground is stilling_  
_And the night is now ahead._  
_The dreams are coming_  
_And the great Earth said:_

Somewhere, in the middle of singing (it was probably Jon), they started swaying from side to side.

As much as Damian may not like to admit it, this felt really nice.

 _"Close your eyes_  
_And rest your heads._

He looked at Jon who also started singing, not moving his head away from where it was.

 _Cuddle up nice_  
_In your warm beds._

 _You can feel_  
_Safe and sound_  
_Whenever the dark_  
_Will come around._

The alpha's grip tighten slightly, the young adult returning the gesture like it was second nature.

_For the fireflies and I_  
_Keep the monsters away._  
_And never shall you,_  
_On the wrong path, sway._

_So when the dawn comes,_  
_The sun will shine bright._  
_And wash away all_  
_Your fears of the night."_

He finally moved away from the comfortably place he was, staring at Damian in the eyes. A hand went up to caress his cheek so he did the same.

_The Earth then stilled_  
_And silence lent a hand._  
_To help the creatures sleep_  
_In this great, big land._

A soft kiss was shared between them, little happy smiles on their lips.

"We're gonna sing the song to our kid."

Damian wanted to make a sarcastic retort, but stopped himself when he noticed what Jon said.

**_Our kid._ **

Instead, his smile widened even more, placing a hand over the one on his cheek.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ## No warnings apply
> 
> This is pure fluff.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Father, look!" Damian said, his teary smile widening even more when he saw his family piling in.

The birth had been *exhausting*, long and seriously draining, but it was all worth it. He got to hold his little baby girl because of that and he regretted none of the pain.

"Look!" He was like a child on Christmas, if Bruce were honest. He looked so happy and overjoyed that it was becoming contagious. "Isn't she precious?" His voice was soft as he looked down at the babe in his hands, his smile growing gentler.

The father smiled on as he saw the rest of his family pile in along with the Kents. Clark was looking slightly nervous, though that was to be expected. After the initial shock wore off -and a lot of convincing from Lois and Jon- he became the most excited person about the news.

"Richard!" The omega smiled at his brother, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Easy," Jon soothed. "You'll rip your stitches."

"Look!" The teen only shook his head as he chuckled. It was probably the drugs and the aftershock that were making his omega so hyper and happy. Dick was probably the second person he wanted to show off their daughter to.

Grayson returned the smile sent his way and walked closer to the bed, crouching down and cooing at the baby.

"She is very cute." He said whilst chuckling. The omega smiled lopsidedly.

"Wanna hold her?" He asked as he leaned forward a bit.

"Can I?" He wasn't given an answer, but rather the baby gently being place in his arms. He stood straight and cooed at her again. "What's her name?"

"Ayah Runa." Damian replied, smiling gently at the picture before him as he leaned into Jon.

"Ayah Runa?" Jason asked, his arms crossed and looking at the baby in wonder.

"'Ayah' means 'miracle' in Arabic. Runa is an old Norse name. It means 'secret tradition'. We couldn't choose which one so we gave her both." He explained, closing his eyes and relaxing. The word 'nap' ran across his mind, but he'd take one later. Now was family time.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw his second oldest brother holding his child. It was a weird sight, really. While Jason looked curious and all around amazed at the small baby, he also looked terrified. That made the omega snort.

"Scared of a babe, Todd?" He teased.

"Scared I might drop her." He replied, looking at his baby brother and pleading for help.

"You won't." His smirk turned into a soft and trusting smile. He liked the surprised look the alpha sported.

"Either way," He cleared his throat and passed her to the nearest person to him- who just so happened to be Connor.

The alpha took the baby in his arms gently, looking at her with curiosity. Curiosity-turned-panic when said baby started to wriggle and whimper. He tried rocking her to calm her down, but it seemed to only make the crying worse. So, he passed her on to Tim who was laughing at his side.

"It's official, I'm _never_ having kids." The room laughed quietly.

"Never?" He turned to his omega, his breath hitching.

Tim was holding the babe gently with her head pressed close to his scent gland on his neck, producing calming pheromones that seemed to ease Ayah. Damn.

".. Maybe someday." The room laughed again.

Tim chuckled slightly as he patted the baby's head, looking over at Alfred who was close to the door. "You wanna hold her?" He asked, turning towards him.

"No, master Timothy, it's alright-"

"Go ahead, Alfred." Jon reassured, his eyes gleaming when they locked with the old man's. He turned to Damian to see that he, too, was smiling encoriginly. With a soft sigh, he went up to the omega and gently took the babe from him. He rocked her softly, looking down at her.

"Hello, miss Ayah." He greeted, the baby the most still she had been since everyone arrived. Her little chubby arms reached out, suddenly, like she was trying to catch something. Alfred placed a finger between five, letting the baby grip his with all her tiny force. "She's a strong one, that's for sure." He remarked. "Mrs Kent?" He said, turning to Lois and gesturing the baby to her.

The woman gladly took her grandchild in her arms, cooing and oogling at her. "Hi, baby Ayah." She said, holding the baby so they were face to face. "I'm your grandma- man, that sounds old." She commented as she stood straighter, the room chuckling lowly. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" She nuzzles her nose with the tiny one, the baby going to wipe her face. Lois chuckled as she turned to her husband, gently placing the baby in Clarks arms.

The man of steel stared in wonder, memories flashing through his mind as he smiled fondly.

"She reminds me of Jon." He said softly.

"Daad.." The alpha moaned, turning to burry his slightly flushed face in his giggling omega's hair.

"I'm serious! You were just as tiny!"

"That's cause you're too big, Blue." Jason commented, earning a snort from some of his brothers (and Connor too, that traitor).

Clark just rolled his eyes, looking down at his grandchild again.

"He was just as small and fragile." He murmured. "And I fell in love with that baby just like with this one." He looked up to the parents, smiling brightly. "Make sure she gets that same love, if not more." And he gives Ayah back to her father, seeming to truly calm down now that she could smell a more familiar scent.

"Do you have to make a speech about everything?" It was Bruce who spoke, the first time since he came in the room actually. The room chuckled lowly, Clark sheepishly smiling whilst rubbing the back of his neck. It was a habit, on his behalf.

"Father?" He looked down, Damian staring at him with a soft smile. "Do you want to hold her?" Jon was already in front of him with Ayah, smiling bright.

He doubted he would get out of the situation easily- besides, is the Dark Knight not allowed to be curious? He didn't get to have this chance with Damian -or any of his boys- and looking at Clark as he reminiscent made him slightly envious.

Carefully, he took the baby in his arms as Jon guided him for good measure (even though he didn't need it, he knew it would make the new father feel more at ease if he just let that happen).

"Hi." He spoke softly, the whole room getting a nice, warm buzz in the air. The baby stirred slightly to get comfortable but didn't make a fuss other than that.

This was his grandchild. Only now did it dawn on him what that word meant.

He was going to spoil her even if her parents yell at him for it.

Ayah stirred again, and this time, her head turned to the side, whimpering slightly. It was almost like the baby was trying to get to her mother.

"Here." He said, placing the babe into Damian's arms as gently and carefully as he could.

"Hi, Ayah." The parent cooed, stroking her cheek to calm her down a little. "What's the matter, my love?" His voice was almost a whisper as he brought her head close to his.

Jon was where he was before at his side, brushing the barely visible black hair the baby had.

"She's gonna have your eyes." He commented out of the blue.

"This again, Jon?" He omega giggled as the room laughed.

"I'm serious!" He said. "She already has your hair-"

"We both have black hair-"

"-And her skin is tan just like yours!"

"Every baby has darker skin color when their born, Jon." His mom retorted, crossing her arms. "You did, too."

"Maybe, but I have no doubt she'll look exactly like Dami." Stubborn as a mule, both of them.

"Well, if she looks like me then she will _definitely_ have your personality which means I'll have to deal with _two _of you." The room chuckled again.__

__"Oh, poor you." Sarcasm was dripping from the alpha's mouth as he rolled his eyes, his hand never stopping as he brushed his sleeping daughters hair._ _

_His daughter._

He smiled softly. 

Yeah. His precious baby girl. 

Their happy little miracle. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Fluffy

It’s been about a week since Ayah's been born and five days since they were let out from the hospital. Damian had been on some serious dosage of medication and had fumed the next day when he remembered what went down just mere hours after his baby girl was born. He could not believe that he had been acting like such a child, but when Jon put _his_ child into his arms, he almost immediately forgot about the whole ordeal.

Once he and Ayah had been released, the -now- big family had went to the Wayne manor to celebrate. They had a mini party where they ate dinner that could qualify as a king's feast (all Alfred, how'd he do it, no one will ever know), went to the living room and had movies playing on the TV while the younger adults and teens played board games and joked about. Bruce and Clark had joined in when they were playing poker and everyone was surprised at the latter's poker face.

'Learned from the best.' He joked as he not so sublty looked at Bruce's way.

He was sorely beaten throughout the rest of the game.

Needless to say, Damian had fun that night and the days following couldn't have been better. Ayah was still too little to be taken outside for walks, but he would sit under the shade of a tree in the back garden for at least ten minutes to enjoy the sunlight. Jon let him be when that time came because he knew they were moments between his daughter and mate- though he'd still fuss about Damian and he overexerting himself and pulling his stitches, but he tried to keep all that stress to a minimum. Besides, his mate always called for him when he needed to be moved or any other small request he had.

The days were semi eventful but no one truly minded simply because all hands were on deck. Dick would usually be at an earshot and was always first to volunteer for diaper change.

Tim would sometimes feed the baby and Connor would ogle at her over his shoulder with his big fingers playing with Ayah's tiny hand. The picture was disgustingly adorable to Damian.

Clark and Lois were staying over for a few weeks to help out as much as they can, too. The ma was usually found calming the baby after a fit with Ayah stilling in his arms. Lois would help with changing the diapers which the new parents quickly discovered was going to cause some fights between her and Dick. At least it wouldn't last long.

Alfred made the bottles and was always on time for feeding. He kept the baby clothes fresh and clean and away made sure that her bed was nice and warm every night before bed.

Jason would sometimes come around the manor and just stare at Ayah from a distance, sometimes he'd even dare himself to come close and poke at her cheek. He wouldn't show it, but he was completely mesmerized by how chubby she was.

Bruce was very much like his second child. He was a busy man, what with the company and all the charities he ran, but Damian had caught him a few nights, right after the sun had set, with his daughter in his lap on the comfy and plushy armchair in the library, just holding his grandchild in his arms and whispering promises of safety and protection.

It made Damian's heart melt and he always made sure that no one had Ayah after dusk so his father could have his moments with her.

Bed time was reserved for the parents and parents only.

After Alfred would leave with reassurance that everything would be as comfy as it can be for the baby and the two mates, Damian would sit on the rocking chair by the fire place and hum to his daughter, gently rocking her in his arms.

Jon would again watch from afar with a gentle smile. He loved the image of his mate with his pup. No picture or painting would do it justice.

Mornings were more of Jon's thing. While Damian was yes, an early bird, the last week had really taken it's toll on the omega and honestly, it was the only time the alpha could be with his daughter for a fee moments without interruption.

He would walk up to the crib and gently pick her up, rocking her up and down in his arms and shushing her. The cries would turn into soft whimpers and Jon would tuck her head close to his neck. He'd walk back to the bed and place Ayah on Damian with her stomach down.

The baby would then completely calm and start drooling onto the omega's back (usually on his back, sometimes on his chest). Damian would wake up from the weight and smile lazily at his mate and daughter. Jon would pick her up so the other could turn and place her into the omega's waiting arms.

Yes, the days have been going great since Ayah was born.

Can't say the same for the nights, though.

Clark and Lois had warned them. They were told that they would be woken up a *lot* of times during the night, but they were not prepared for this.

"Jon..." Damian mumbled over the cries of his daughter, trying to shake the alpha awake. "Jon." He said more firmly, shaking him harder.

"Huh? What?" The other asked, rubbing his eyes as he lifted himself on his elbows.

"Ayah's crying." Without another word, and with a big yawn, the alpha pushed the covers off of him and walked slowly to the crib.

"Hi there, baby girl." He said gently, his voiced rough with sleep. "What's wrong, sweetie? Had a bad dream?" He tucked her head close to his neck, but the crying didn't stop.

"Jon? What's going on?" Damian asked, sitting up against the headboards of the bed. The alpha walked back to the bed with Ayah still crying in his arms.

"I don't know, she won't calm down." He sat in their nest and passed the baby to his mate, Damian quickly taking her and rocking her gently. The cries still didn't stop. "Mom said there would be nights where she just wouldn't stop."

"I guess this is the first." The omega signed, leaning his head against Jon's shoulder.

"So.. What, we let her tire herself out?"

"If she was hungry, she'd be clawing at my shirt, and she doesn't stink." Damian rumbled off, his tired eyes closing. "But I don't want her to cry herself out..." There was a moment of silence between the parents as they thought of what they should do, Ayah's crying only getting louder.

"Well..." Jon began, the omega opening his eyes half way and staring into the wall in front of them. "There may be a way that we can calm her down... But it's a long shot, I don't know if it'll work."

"My ears are open."

"It's a bit cliche and the chance of it calming her down is really slim, it also might get one of those 'oh my god, you are an idiot' sighs from you-"

"Jon." Damian said, turning his head slightly in his mate's direction. "Just. Do it."

"I warned you." He mumbled. A few seconds of silence passed. Then..

_The sun is setting_  
_And the sky is turning dark._

Well, at least we know he was right about the whole sighing thing.

_The moon is rising_  
_And the stars light up like sparks._

"Really Jon?"

"You got a better idea?" Damian was quiet. "Thought so. Now keep rocking her. You're welcome to join any time." The other rolled his eyes.

_The clouds are clearing_  
_And the wind is breezing by._  
_The trees are calming_  
_And the birds who fly high._

_The ground is stilling_  
_And the night is now ahead._  
_The dreams are coming_  
_And the great Earth said:_

To both of the parents’ surprise, their baby girl was getting quieter and quieter with each line sung so Jon continued with a smile, his big hand finding its way to Ayah's little one.

_"Close your eyes_  
_And rest your heads._  
_Cuddle up nice_  
_In your warm beds._

Damian sighed tiredly, though his smile was soft as he he opened his mouth to join in.

_You can feel_  
_Safe and sound_  
_Whenever the dark_  
_Will come around._

Jon looked at him and smiled triumphantly, resting his head on the other's.

_For the fireflies and I_  
_Keep the monsters away._  
_And never shall you,_  
_On the wrong path, sway._

_So when the dawn comes,_  
_The sun will shine bright._  
_And wash away all_  
_Your fears of the night."_

_The Earth then stilled_  
_And silence lent a hand._  
_To help the creatures sleep_  
_In this great, big land._

The baby was quiet.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Damian whispered, looking down at his daughter.

"You should have more faith in your mate." Jon remarked, looking smug.

"My mate should keep his mouth shut and go to sleep." He wriggled down gently, the fluffy pillows and big blankets engulfing him in a soft embrace.

"And this is what I get for my genius idea." The alpha too settled down, grumbling to himself about the world not being fair of something.

His lips were met with another's, catching him off guard. They were gone before he could return the kiss. "Thank you." The lips whispered, a small and tired smile gracing them. Jon grinned back happily.

It was finally quiet.

 

"Told you we'd sing the song to our kid."

"Go to sleep, Jon."


End file.
